Friendship as natural as breathing
by Tiro
Summary: Glorfindel’s friendship with Erestor was not like any other friendship. Non-slash.


**Friendship as natural as breathing**

**Summary**: Glorfindel's friendship with Erestor was not like any other friendship. Non-slash.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: None except for the fact I haven't done much background check for either of them. Don't like it, don't read it. Plus I made up one elf in this one-shot, so she's mine.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

Enjoy!

-

Glorfindel has the habit of checking on Erestor every night before he himself goes to bed. A long time ago, he would have laughed if anyone said that. Now though, it was as natural as breathing.

Slowly he opened the door, afraid to wake the smaller elf but Erestor blissfully remains asleep… with his head on the desk and a half-written paper near it. Glorfindel sighed and closed the door carefully. A bad habit that probably would never fade away. Elrond must be a very distracted Elf-lord to not notice the black rings underneath Erestor's eyes and his haggard appearance some days.

The elf wakes up briefly as Glorfindel removes the papers, stacks them neatly just the way Erestor wants it.

"Glorfindel?"

"Time for bed," Glorfindel replies. "Whatever you are doing, it can be done tomorrow."

He tries to protest but Glorfindel ignores him as he helps Erestor up and to the bed. He was tucked in and before he knew it he was asleep.

Glorfindel makes sure the desk looks alright, blow out the candle and leave for his own bed.

-

Every morning started the same, had done so for years and years. Glorfindel got up, cleaned himself up, dressed and then went to the kitchens. The moment he walked inside the head cook, an elf-maiden with the name Linfar, picked up the tray and said:

"Good morning Lord Glorfindel. Here you go."

Like clockwork. He thanked her, took the tray and went over to Erestor's rooms like usual. He managed to open the door with one elbow without crashing the tray to the floor. The grace of a warrior… or rather he had gotten used to it.

He poked his head in and saw the lump on the bed. Like clockwork. He walked inside, closed the door with his foot albeit carefully and walked over to the desk. He placed the tray there and walked over to the closet. Already knowing Erestor's taste, as Erestor knew his Glorfindel picked out a simple dark blue robe and hung it over the chair.

By now the lump had moved and now Erestor was sitting on the bed, hair ruffled and sleepy-looking. Glorfindel moves the tray from the desk onto the bed and pats Erestor's head like usual before snatching a biscuit and stuffing it into his mouth before taking his cup of tea.

Erestor scared most elves in Imaldris with his scowls and growls, and his strict attitude and gloomy mood. If they saw him like Glorfindel saw him, they would be shocked.

Erestor sips his tea while Glorfindel untangle his wild nest of black hair, in the end it falling smoothly down his back and the advisor looking at least half-alive.

The warrior lets him dress before they start on the real breakfast, both fond of the human breakfast porridge, slightly sweet and each a plate with freshly cut apples on the side. They rarely spoke but that was because they did not need words. They knew anyway.

Once it was time to face reality and work for the day, Erestor got his normal scowl on his face. Glorfindel had stopped trying to make him look happier. It would not work anyway, so what was the point in trying?

They went on with their day, separate from each other yet always knowing what the other one was doing.

Lord Elrond looked up as the door to the conference room opened, him being in the corner and Erestor by the long table. Elrond had suggested a break but Erestor had, as usual, ignored him. He was the only elf who dared. But now Glorfindel walked inside and he had a tray with him. It was rare to see their peculiar friendship, so Elrond made no sound.

Erestor accepted the cup without looking up and sipped it. Glorfindel leaned over to see what he was doing and frowns slightly, says nothing. Erestor seem to feel the complaint in the very air as he raises his head and looks into Glorfindel's eyes.

"Someone has to do it," Erestor says as to defend himself.

"Mmm. What lunch did you eat?"

"Same as you."

"Didn't see you in the dining hall," Glorfindel said vaguely and dragged the chair, with still Erestor sitting on it mind you, away from the table. He plucked the quill from the petite elf's hand and continued, "Come here. Your work will not try to escape."

"But Lord Elrond said…"

"He probably told you to get lunch," Glorfindel said. "You have to stop ignore him."

He dragged the smaller elf behind him and the door closed. Elrond had a slight smile on his lips; no one dared to question Erestor… except for Glorfindel that is.

-

Sometimes they ate dinner in the dining hall, sometimes they did not. This evening, they did not. Instead Erestor managed to get some food packed into a basket and he, without saying anything, dragged Glorfindel outside without the much bigger elf making much fuss about it.

This time Erestor chose that they would eat under a big old tree, sitting on the blanket he had brought with him and they shared the food in comfortable silence.

Elrond sometimes wonders about those two, why they did not speak. Friendship meant sharing. Many elves wondered about their friendship.

What they did not know their friendship had become natural, like breathing. And you do not speak much about breathing, right?

End

* * *

A stupid, small one-shot I made in fifteen minutes. Thank my tired brain and massive headache for it.

Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
